<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Approaching Storm by Lilsciencequeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738810">The Approaching Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen'>Lilsciencequeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Minor Angst, Missing Scene, POV Remus Lupin, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An incessant rapping on the window was what woke him. A never-ending pecking, as if something outside were trying to get his attention. Sighing deeply, he pushed back what remained of the blanket, nothing but rags falling to the floor, and crossed the room to the window.</p><p>// Or what happens when Sirus Black writes to Remus Lupin at the end of Goblet of Fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Approaching Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An incessant rapping on the window was what woke him. A never-ending pecking, as if something outside were trying to get his attention. Sighing deeply, he pushed back what remained of the blanket, nothing but rags falling to the floor, and crossed the room to the window.</p><p>His footsteps were muted by the layer of dust on the floor, a soft layer on the uncarpeted wood and once he reached it, he pushed open the window. A tawny owl was perched on what remained of the windowsill and attached to its leg was a small scroll of parchment. It was rolled tightly. Reaching towards the owl, he retrieved the scroll and the owl flew off, giving nothing but a hoot as it did so. It took him a moment to compose himself, a shiver of fear running through him as he had no idea what the contents of the scroll would hold but after several moments of internal debate, he unrolled it with fumbling fingers, knowing that it was better to read it than to allow the contents to make themselves known.</p><p>But the letter wasn’t what he had been expecting. It wasn’t another job rejection. It wasn’t another letter of hate from a parent or another member of the wizarding community wondering how someone like him had been allowed in a position that involved working with children. And it wasn’t a curse from another one of those <em>Daily Prophet </em>readers (the articles that Rita Skeeter had written following his departure from Hogwarts hadn’t been so pretty, and there were still those that were furious that someone like him had been allowed to teach at Hogwarts, had been allowed to be in charge of children, the anti-werewolf legislation that had been passed only helped to increase the number of curses that came through the post).</p><p>No, what was written was much worse.</p><p>It was in Sirus’ scrawl and had obviously been written in a hurry as there were ink stains all over the parchment, and some of the letters had been smudged into others. Lupin’s eyes had darted over what was written once, twice, three times before he was able to comprehend what it was that had been sent to him.</p><p>
  <em>Moony – it’s Him, He’s back. He attacked Harry during the tournament. Dumbledore wants everyone back together – I’m reaching out to those that I can, those that we can still trust. Fudge doesn’t trust Dumbledore, doesn’t believe that He is back but He is. Harry witnessed it. I’ll explain all when I arrive later, he wanted me to lay low with you until we work out what is it that needs to happen– there’s too many from the Ministry here at the moment and I can’t risk sending an owl but all will be explained later – Padfoot</em>
</p><p>He was back.</p><p>A shiver ran down his spine, his blood turning to ice in his veins. Deep down, he knew that this day would have come. It was always going to happen – it was inevitable.</p><p>And it scared him more than anything else. The last year had been bad, and the years after His downfall, they had been bad too, but it was bearable. It was nothing compared to the years that <em>H</em><em>e</em> had been in power. The years where there were more werewolves with Him than against Him. Were those that weren’t against Him were attacked in the streets, in their homes. Everywhere.</p><p>He had lived in fear during those years, had feared what would happen to him had he let it be known that he was a werewolf. Most of his kind, nearly all of them in fact, had sided with the Dark Lord, choosing that life and renouncing wizardkind. Those who hadn’t taken that side, few as they were, were still outcast, seen as dangerous and deadly, most hid away, scared to even leave the house in-case they were attacked – by either side. It had nearly happened to him multiple times, and in the end, it became safer to hide away than to risk going out.</p><p>Then came the respite, over a decade of peace. Sure, it was still hard to find a job, to live a life, but he wasn’t being hunted for who he was, the prejudice and the hatred had faded slightly, the reduction in attacks helping with this. That didn’t mean however life had gotten so much better for him that he was now living the life of luxury, but it was better than it had been, and now it seemed, all of that was at risk. He could lose what little he had gained in the past fourteen years and that was something that he didn’t want to lose, no matter how little it was.</p><p>But now He had returned, had been resurrected from death, if He was even dead to begin with, and the horrors that had once been but a distant memory would now be reality. </p><p>But it wasn’t as though he didn’t expect this day to come. Deep down, he had always known that this would happen. That the dark days would once again come and cloud his existence. It caused uneasiness in his stomach, an anxious feeling he knew that would never settle. A feeling of dread that would always hang over him.</p><p>And looking out the window, despite the sun’s rays warming his face, he knew that there were dark days ahead - a war imminent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction so I am somewhat nervous about posting it but I really hope that you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a comment or a kudo letting me know what you think! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>